Let My Love Warm You Up
by Soul-Eater-Lover17
Summary: She is a loner!, He is a heartbeaker!. She is bullied!, He is famous!. She get raped!, He get a new girl every night!. But Both Needs Each Other! What happens when they are entwined into a spiral of Love, Pain, Tears, Lust, And Death?
1. Intro

**Hey guys it NINO again, her is my new story, 'Let My Love Warm You Up!' –finally posted!XD- yeah yeah as I told you, my previous story that is 'Let My Soul Touch Your Heart' is still incomplete and far from done! so I will divide my time to write both.**

**I know I know in the summary has the same last part about the Love, tears, pain, lust and death like Let My Soul Touch Your Heart!, I like how it sounded so much that I used it again! XD**

**BTW: this story is the combination of 2 stories, you guys remember the 4 ideas I had and suggested to you in my previous fic! Yup! ! so its both the Heartbeaker story and Maka being abused and Soul saving her!... !2 in 1! **

** And as always it's a story about the cutest couple LIKE ever SOULXMAKA. ; )**

**So as always keep the review and PMs up! XD**

**And sadly I don't own Soul Eater! If I did Soul and Maka would be grandparents by now! :'( I just own the plot!.**

**Wish you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**~NINO!**

* * *

**Soul Eater**

**.Let My Love Warm You Up****.**

**Chapter 1- Intro.**

Maka Albarn, the smart yet bullied girl, the man hater, every one makes fun out of her, but she keeps the strong face on,though but on the inside she breaks down!

She always lived a life that is like hell, one day her mother Kami had left her with her good for nothing _except_ cheating and drunk father!, and from that day Spirit her father, scream at her, beat her to death, and _rape _her.

Every night with a new hooker, a new striper, a new slut at home!

Every night with moans and other disgusting sounds!

Every night, slaps, punches, belt beating on her body! _Touching!_

At School, no friends, she is always alone on projects, homework, lunch, called as the teacher's pet with always the highest grades, the loner!

Her life was nothing but pain!

So she decided to ease that pain with the blade!

* * *

As she walked down the hallway, even though there was a hot weather she wore a long sleeve shirt, to hide the beat traces and _cuts!_

She arrived her locker, opened it, took books and placed books, and close it again! She turned around only to face a girl, with short pink hair, and dark blue greenish eyes, beside her a long raven hair girl with brown eyes!

Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O'Lantern .

Kim one of the most popular girls in the whole school, and her friend well known as Jackie.

"hey there! How are you, wish you are doing fine loser!" Kim said with a dripping sarcasm tone.

" Kim, please, we don't have time for her just order her already and we will be done!" Jackie said bored.

"well,well, fine let get to the point already, shall we? So professor Stein gave us a homework to do, here is our notebooks do it quickly and neat, ok?" she asked with a grin.

" no, do it yourself, how in the world will you learn if you let other do you work! Popularity is also in good grades and studying not only in flirting and hitting on guys!"Maka said,

Yes its true if she don't do her home work how in the world will she ever become something important in the future.

"What?! YOU LITTLE BITC-"

"Kim calm down, don't lose your breath on her! She is not worthy our time!" Jackie said, calming her friend.

"Yeah, you are right! We can find any other one who will make it for us and with pleasure, not like a loner like you don't even hav-"

" KIM! LOOK THERE IS SOUL EVANS! " Jackie yelled with excitement pointing to the other direction!

"oh my god! C'mon let go to him, I sure and certain I will have a place in his full _schedule_ for tonight! ! " they turned around and walked to the so called Soul Evans guy!

Maka look at their direction, only to see Kim flirting with the most popular guy in the whole school Soul Evans or well known as Soul 'Eater' Evans!

Maka sighed and and walked to the girls bathroom for new cut!

* * *

Soul Eater Evans, the most popular boy in the whole school, every girl what a piece of him.

He is cool, handsome, and popular, the troublemaker yet hot guy, the womanizer, every night from girl to girl, the heartbreaker, he didn't let a heart and didn't crumbed it and tear it apart in to pieces, but they still all want him.

but this is the outer appearance of him, the inner and real appearance was all the way around, he was ripped apart.

Inside he wasn't like they all thought, the famous and badass kid that owns a freaking motorcycle, and a very new girl every night!

No, he was far so far from that, he just put on his cool act to frighten people around him!

Just a disguise!

"YO! Soul!"

Soul turned around to face a blue headed guy, he smirked.

"Hey, Black*star!"

"S'up?"

"nothing much!" and he shoved his hands in his pockets and his leg to the wall all looking good, and hungry look all over the place.

"who's the next chick on ya list for tonight?" Black*star asked.

"still didn't choose!"

"but ya really have to stop-" Black*star was cut off.

"hey Soul!"

A pink headed girl approached him!

"Hey!" Soul smirked.

" are you like in _any _way free tonight?" she said seductively!

Soul's smirk grew wider.

" well, nope, I am full maybe _next_ time?"

" whatever you see it right big boy!" she winked and walked away!

Black*star looked at him like he just didn't the weirdest thing on earth!

"what?!"

" are you feeling alright!? Its not like you to say no to an offer like this!''

"well, who said maybe a hotter chick will appear nobody knows!"

With that said, Soul turned on his heels and walked to the class!

* * *

_Both…._

_Different_ persons!

_Different_ personalities!

_Different_ way of living!

_Contradicting_ way of thinking!

_But….._

_Both_ suffered.

_Both _were hurt!

_Both_ of them pain live within them!

_And…._

_Both _needed company!

_Both_ needed true love!

_Both_ needed affection!

_Both _needed a shoulder to cry on!

_Both of them needs each other!_

* * *

**HEEEEEEEY! XD GUUUYS! XDDDD Long time no see huh!? Well, sorry for this lack of posting! But, my mom decided to transfer me ****_again_**** to a new school *looking at mom and smiling, a smile dripping with sarcasm* thnx mom like ****_a lot!_**** so I was so taken off by catching up with others that I didn't feel until the time flew away! OMG!**

**Anyways! Her is 'Let My Love Warm You Up!" I am so freaking excited to write this story! **

**Like I said before this story is a combination of 2 stories! I wanted to give A HUGE THANK to all of you guys who supported me by reviewing, or PMing me or ever reading that means a lot to me, and I know I said it in a million times but thnx aloooooot!**

**I know that few of you will hate Soul or something on the start from the attitude I placed him in! but please bear cause, you will see he will be the most like the MOST kind guy ever! I like oh no I LOVE him that way so don't worry! If you are a SOMA fan and love Soul all lovey dovey with Maka than this story is the right one for you! XD **

**I picked up both those stories cuz they were the highest of all and both about the same rate together on the pole that I posted a few weeks ago!**

**So yeah I wish you enjoyed this very first chapter of "Let My Love Warm You Up!" AND PLZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! I wanna know you guys opinions!**

**So yeah see ya very soooooooooon this weekend! Yup chapter 2 will be posted this weekend! I hope so! **

**SEE YA GUYS AND PLZZ KEEP THE REVIEWS UP! **

**LOVE YA! **

**~NINO! XD**


	2. School Day

_Heyya guys how'ya doing? So yeah here is the second chapter of "Let My Love Warm You Up!" wish you like it!  
IMPORTANT:  
Some of you guys think why I use much of the exclamation marks "!" see guys its just my style and I like to add then whenever I can, I just cant help it! So yeah if you guys don't like it or something just ignore or neglect it! Cuz you guys will see it really often! lol XD!  
btw chapter 3 will be anytime soon today, so check it out.  
Enjoy!  
~NINO!_

* * *

**Soul Eater**

**.Let My Love Warm You Up.**

**Chapter 2- School Day.**

**MAKA POV:**

"here is you cappuccino Maka~!"

A lady with purple hair and hazel eyes smiled down at me.

"thank you Blair." I send her a faked smile though.

Blair is a very kind person a 25 years old woman, I know her from three years or so not really sure, she works in a small café called 'Coffee & Sweets' not to far from school, just 10 minutes walking, I usually take my breakfast in here because of some_ stuff_ at home!

"Maka?" Blair said to gain my attention.

"yes?"

"what is this bruise beneath your left eye its all blue?" she asked examining the area.

"um….uh..w-well" I tried to find a logical excuse "I, you see I just hit myself yester day, yeah I was kinda studying upside down and the book fell on me!" I lied.

"oh, But please be careful next time you don't have to beat yourself to death just take a break! Okay?" she smiled sweetly down at me!

"fine!"

"what a cute little bookworm! I just wanna eat you!" she said her eyes sparkling, I took the last spit of my cappuccino, and stood up!

"thanks Blair but I really should get going!, I don't want to be late."

" ok see you tomorrow pumpkin!" she waves as I headed to the door .

"yeah bye!" I waved back and started my way to school.

As I walked, I touch my underneath my left eye, I can really feel it puffy and I think the color got a darker shade of blue, yesterday night was so painful, I hate _him_, I hate my life!

With that thought I entered the gates and the main door of the school and walked upstairs to the lockers.

I took from my locker some book and headed to the bathroom.

I made sure no body is in the restroom I took off from my bag a pallet of skin color foundation and apply it on my face to somewhat hide ! And jogged to the locker again to retune the make-up in it!

On my way –jogging- to my locker I dumped into someone and I fell on the ground, my books spread across the floor, to be honest I imagine someone screaming at me, or even harassing me.

"are you alright?"

I looked up to meet hazel eyes.

It was a boy with black hair with three strips on the left said of his hair, a proper suit, too proper to my liking.

"are you taking to me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"yes, I don't see anyone else infront of me! So are you okay?" he chuckled.

"y-y-yeah" I stutter a bit guiltily.

" I am so sorry I misbalanced your symmetrical look, I hope you can forgive me."he said and picked up my book.

"no its ok?"

"Here" he handed my books, I gave a small forced smile and took them.

"oh how rude me, I didn't even introduce myself what a shame! I am Kid and this is my first day in here!"he said with shame washing his face and an extended arm.

"uhh, Maka?" it was more a aquestion than a statement, but I shook his hand anyways.

"I really don't know why but I have this weird feeling that we had met before, and I know you before this time, in spite of I am a newbie here though!" he chuckled.

"oh, rea-eally?! I don't think tha-"

"BOW TO YOUR GOD, YOU VULNERABLE PEOPLE!" a loud voice stoped me mid sentence, I turned my head and looked at a certain blue headed guy with another albino behind him,

To be honest I quite forgot there name thought I know that they are from the popular guys and _player!_

" oh how are you Soul and Black*star?" Kid asked, I back off a bit because I already have enough history with players!

"I am doing cool!" Soul answered coolly shooting a couple of winks to –already melting- girls.

And the blue haired guy kept on saying that he was a god and is always fine.

So I slowly turned on my heals and silently walk to my locke-

"Maka, where are you going?" I heard kid ask I turned and faked a smile, I mean I live my whole life with fake smile and laughs!

"I really should get going the class is about to get started!" I gave a nod and walked away to my locker, I heard him yell some thing like the line of:

"ok, catch you later!"

I open my locker returned the pallet and open a dictionary at page 569 and took a small sharp ,shining object and stuff it in my pocket in case I need to ease some emotions during the class so I don't have to do all the journey from class to locker to bathroom to class again.

And I finally walked to my final destination –classroom- with the feeling of my back being torn apart from the glares I earned and its not like I even care!

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

"ok, catch you later!"

Kid said to the weird looking girl, and turned to us.

"who is she, if you dare temme she's you're girlfriend I will freaking kill ya on your choice!" Black*star blurted eyeing Kid.

"I am with Liz forgot?" Kid gave the 'duh' face!

"so who is she?" black*star curiously looked at Kid

"she just dumped into me but I have that feeling thats bugging me is that I feel like I kno w her from before" Kid explained blocking his chin between his thumb and index finger.

I gazed at the girl with pigtail when she opened a heavy looking book, she grabbed something from inside it and shoved it in her skirt pocket and walk away.

But something was off, the this is that the item shined to the reflection of the light in the hallway roof.

"whats her name?" I asked with a bored expression.

"she told me her name was Maka, though I think I know this name from before, God I don't even have a symmetrical mind to remember!" Kid was about to cry,

"you mean Maka the Loner?" Black*star asked.

" how do you want me to know and this is just the first day of school for me, Black*star, Duh!?" Kid looked at Black*star funny.

" we should get going already" I said ignoring who is coming and who is not.


End file.
